


High School Reunions are Amazing *Sarcasm*  (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Derek, F/M, High School Reunions, M/M, Polish nicknames, Secret Relationship, Spanish Translation, Stiles' friends don't believe Derek exists, Traducción, but not really, married!sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles recibe una carta invitándolo a la Reunión de los 10 años de la Escuela Secundaria de Beacon Hills. Para ser justos, sus años en la escuela secundaria apestaban, debido a amigos horribles e infieles, así que cuando recibió esta carta, realmente no quería irse sin alguien a su lado.Afortunadamente, su marido, el famoso autor de misterio Derek Hale, está libre y Stiles lo va a mostrar sin vergüenza.





	High School Reunions are Amazing *Sarcasm*  (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [High School Reunions are Amazing *Sarcasm*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095230) by [IamaREC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamaREC/pseuds/IamaREC). 



> Como siempre todos los créditos al autor original, nada me pertenece, bueno solo el haber hecho la traducción!!
> 
> Muchas gracias a IamaREC por darme el permiso para traducir su historia

—¿Der?— Stiles llamó por la puerta abierta de la cocina a su esposo.

—¿Sí, amor?— Respondió Derek y entró penosamente a la cocina con el cabello desordenado, un café y un cuaderno.

Stiles estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina con un montón de correo frente a él. Lo estaba ordenando en tres pilas: para Derek, para Stiles y correo basura. Él había sacado una carta y la estaba inspeccionando.

—¿Tienes algo para el próximo sábado?—, Preguntó Stiles mientras tomaba el café de la mano de Derek y tomaba un sorbo.

Derek es un escritor de misterio muy conocido. Por lo general, viajaba a una nueva ciudad cada dos fines de semana para las firmas de su libro. Derek y su esposo, Stiles, vivían a una media hora en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad natal de Stiles, Beacon Hills. Sin embargo, casi nunca entraban en Beacon porque estaban mucho más cerca de las otras ciudades que les rodeaban. Además, Stiles realmente no quería ir a su ciudad porque la gente que estaba allí había sido absolutamente horrible con él.

—No sé, _Aniołku_ , lo miraré.— Derek juguetonamente tomó su taza de café de la mano de Stiles y lo besó suavemente. Se alejó de Stiles y se dirigió al calendario, lo miró por un momento y negó con la cabeza. —Estoy libre. ¿Qué estás pensando?

Stiles levantó una postal. Derek caminó hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stiles.

—'Escuela Secundaria de Beacon Hills . Reunión de lo 10 años'. Realmente no quiero ir sin ti porque la escuela secundaria fue un infierno—, murmuró Stiles en el antebrazo de Derek.

Derek lo besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. —Por supuesto que iré contigo, tengo que mostrar a mi hermoso esposo en alguna parte—,coqueteó Derek y Stiles se sonrojó.

* * * *

—La gente sabrá quién eres—, le dijo Stiles en voz baja mientras conducían el Camaro negro de Derek y estacionaban en el estacionamiento del colegio.

—Sí lo harán. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Si no lo estás, no tenemos por que hacer esto —, dijo Derek mientras extendía la mano hacia el portavasos y agarraba la mano de Stiles.

—Estoy más que feliz de mostrarte al mundo, yo solo ... No sé cómo algunos de mis viejos compañeros de clase lo tomarán—. Stiles jugó con el anillo en el dedo de Derek y entrelazo los dedos con los de Derek.

—Bueno, estaré a tu lado. Siempre. Derek atrajo la mano a Stiles para besarla.

Stiles inspiró profundamente y asintió. Ambos salieron del coche y el teléfono de Derek sonó rápidamente. Era un tono de llamada que ambos reconocieron como el del editor de Derek. La cara de Stiles cayó.

Derek levantó el teléfono y escuchó. —¿Es sobre el libro?— Pregunta Stiles nerviosamente y Derek asintió sin sonreír.

Derek estaba tratando de obtener un nuevo libro y el 90% de las personas con las que había hablado estaban muy emocionadas, pero su editor lo odiaba. Derek estaba destrozado por lo que su editor decidió echar un segundo vistazo.

—Lo siento, bebé—, dijo Derek mientras caminaba alrededor del coche para rodear a Stiles con un brazo. Stiles se puso de pie, apoyándose en su marido mientras Derek escuchaba atentamente su teléfono. Él mira a Stiles y hacen contacto visual. —¿Quieres ir entrando? Prometo estar allí dentro de muy poco tiempo,— susurró Derek, manteniendo el teléfono lejos de su oreja.

Stiles hizo un ruido sin compromiso, pero se abrió paso para salir del brazo de Derek. —Te quiero mucho. No importa lo que un editor imbécil te diga, creo que tu y ese libro son increíbles —. Presionó un beso rápido en los suaves labios de Derek y caminó hacia la escuela.

Stiles fue recibido rápidamente al ver a su ex mejor amigo que, tan pronto como Stiles entró al gimnasio, lo abrazó como si fueran los mejores amigos.

—¡STILES!— Scott, su ex mejor amigo, gritó mientras le daba a Stiles un abrazo aplastante. —Te extrañé amigo.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Scott McCall—, dijo Stiles con un gruñido molesto. Una chica que nunca había visto antes siguió de cerca detrás de Scott. —Lo superé hace tiempo. Vamos a ponernos al día —Stiles estaba extremadamente fuera de su zona de confort.Cuando ignoras a alguien durante todo el penúltimo y último año y esperas que siga siendo tu mejor amigo, tienes algunos delirios locos.

—Esta es mi esposa, Kira—, dijo con orgullo.

—Es un placer conocerte—, dijo y le tendió la mano. Stiles la sacudió con una sonrisa falsa. Echa de menos a Allison. Allison al menos se habría mantenido en contacto.

—Tú también—, respondió Stiles. Tan pronto como ella lo soltó, él sostuvo su mano detrás de su espalda.

—¿Has leído algún buen libro recientemente?—, Pregunta Scott al azar, —porque recuerdo que siempre tuvo los mejores libros—. Dejó que Scott sea quien comience conversaciones al azar.

—Siempre leo un buen libro. Es una ventaja de tener un marido que proporciona dinero más que suficiente para los dos —, respondió Stiles con una sonrisa. Scott parecía confundido cuando Stiles había mencionado un marido.

De repente alguien se precipitó hacia Stiles y lo abrazó. Cabello rubio fresa azotó su rostro cuando la abrazadora bestia se volvió para abrazar a Scott.

—Hola, Scott, Hola, Stiles—, dijo mientras les sonreía a los dos. Parecía demasiado emocionada como para ser la Lydia que Stiles solía conocer. Jackson apareció junto a ella y con una sonrisa petulante, colocó su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Así que veo que vosotros dos siguen siendo una pareja feliz—, dijo Stiles con poco interés.

—Una pareja felizmente casada—, Jackson lo corrigió. —¿Qué hay de ti, Stilinski, aún fingiendo tus relaciones?— Él sonrió y Stiles frunció el ceño.

—Entonces—. Dejo que Scott retome la conversación... otra vez. —Estábamos hablando de libros. ¿Han leído algo increíble últimamente? —Las dos parejas charlaron mientras Stiles medio escuchaba medio miró discretamente a Derek.

—¿Qué pasa con Derek Hale?— Kira le preguntó a Lydia. —¿Has leído su último libro porque estoy enamorada?— Kira y Lydia parecían estar a punto de desmayarse.

—¡Claro que lo hice! Quiero decir, ¿cómo es posible no sentirse atraído por el más caliente autor de todos los tiempo y tiene nuestra edad? Me encantaría conocer su cerebro sobre lo que va a pasar entre Talia y la amistad de Claudia por todo el asunto del ‘asesinato’—, dijo Lydia y Kira asintió con la cabeza.

—Stiles ¿y tú? ¿Has leído alguna de sus cosas? Las dos hicimos que nuestros maridos lo leyeran—, preguntó Kira.

Stiles pensó por un momento y negó con la cabeza. Se rió solo... si supieran.

Los ojos de Scott se abrieron de repente y le dieron un codazo a Kira. De repente, los cuatro parecían haber visto una celebridad o algo así. Stiles tenía una muy buena idea de porque todos estaban boquiabiertos, así que comenzó a hablar.

—Naw, realmente no soy un gran admirador de Derek Hale. Quiero decir, realmente tendría que leer uno o dos de los libros para saberlo—, dijo Stiles con una sonrisa agresiva. Las dos parejas solo asintieron con caras aterrorizadas.

—De verdad—, una voz que Stiles reconoció al instante como la de Derek, retumbó detrás de él. —Porque parecías muy emocionado de ponerle un anillo—. Derek puso sus manos en las caderas de Stiles mientras la gente que estaba frente a él se quedaba boquiabierta.

Stiles se giró para ver una gran sonrisa en la cara de su esposo. —ESTOY DE MUY BUEN HUMOR—. ¿Lo conseguiste? Stiles gritó con un repentino pánico.

—Lo tengo, Kochany,— dijo Derek felizmente.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, cariño. No tienes ni idea—, susurró Stiles en los labios de Derek. Ambos sonrieron el uno contra el otro y se abrazaron hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien carraspeando.

Stiles se giró, pero mantuvo una mano apretada en la cintura de Derek. Derek entendió y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles.

—Qué está sucediendo—, preguntó Lydia débilmente. Sus ojos estaban llorando aparentemente por la falta de parpadeo. Lo que Stiles encuentra absolutamente hilarante.

Stiles mira a los dos chicos. —Me gustaría presentarles a mi marido, Derek Hale, que acaba de obtener el contrato para el libro más increíble y estoy tan ridículamente orgulloso de él, así que si van a tratar de matar mi estado de ánimo, por favor amablemente vete a la mierda. —El agarre de Derek sobre Stiles se tensó.

—Amor me presentarás a estas buenas personas—, dijo Derek con un ligero sonrojo.

—Esta es Kira—, Stiles la señaló y Derek le estrechó la mano. —Este es Scott.

Derek sacudió su mano extendida con una brillante sonrisa. —Si vuelves a lastimar a mi marido, lo lamentarás—, susurró Derek para que solo Scott pudiera oírlo. Scott palideció y soltaron las manos.

—Esta es Lydia—, dijo Stiles mientras volvía a presentar a la gente. Derek le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa y parecía que iba a derretirse. —Y este es Jackson—. Derek le estrechó la mano y sonrió.

Jackson golpeó a Lydia en el brazo. —Estás viendo esto, ¿verdad?—

—Sip—, dijo Lydia, haciendo estallar la ‘p’, —Stiles está casado con Derek Hale y son repugnantemente hogareños.

* * * *

—Diría que esta noche fue una noche exitosa—, dijo Derek mientras Stiles y Derek caminaban lentamente por la sala de estar.

—Muy exitosa, —murmuró Stiles en el hombro de Derek. —Me siento honrado de estar casado con un hombre tan increíble.

—Y me siento honrado de estar casado con el fantástico Stiles Stilinski-Hale—, susurró Derek contra el pelo de Stiles.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Aniołku - mi pequeño ángel
> 
> Kochany - Bebe


End file.
